


For Me, You Are Another Night.

by Hindy



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: 8 makes 1 team, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, How Do I Tag, I guess it's canon compliant, Implied Woosansang, Love Confessions, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post sex cuddles, Smut, Yeosang is just weirdly turn on by the trophy, cawllection, first win, there is a smudge of Seongjoong if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-07-12 02:22:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19938568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hindy/pseuds/Hindy
Summary: He was shaking and covering his face, biting his lips to refrain his sobs but Yeosang could feel the way his shoulders were shaking under his palm. They had won. The thing they talked about for weeks, never-ending conversations punctuated with ‘Imagine if we win’ but quickly dismissed with a hand as if it was impossible.But they did it.Or,Ateez gets their first win and Yeosang wants to celebrate it.





	For Me, You Are Another Night.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone,
> 
> I'm back this time with a soft Woosang (with an implied Woosansang, I'm sorry I didn't include San in this one but in the future, maybe, I'll write something about this OT3 because I like it very much)
> 
> There isn't much to say about it, I hope you'll enjoy it and a big shoot out to [Bazzys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bazzys) who beta read this, I love you twinnie uwu (please go check their 'Tinder Dates and Mario Kart' fic, it's amazing)

First came the surprise.

Yeosang didn’t understand what was happening and just started to clap while turning to Seonghwa. His brain couldn’t comprehend what was going on. He didn’t even flinch when the big confetti was released, still scanning his hyung’s face for any clues. When Yeosang saw Seonghwa’s bright smile and scrunched-up nose it finally clicked in his mind that they had won. 

_Their first win._

Second, came the joy.

Yeosang was shaking now, lips stretched wide on his face. So wide, it was hurting his cheekbones. He was bouncing on his feet, clapping and waving to every camera he could see. Without even realising it, he was moving on the stage, patting Seonghwa and Mingi on the back. Their oldest member was struggling to keep his tears from falling on his face while Mingi was jumping up and down like an overexcited puppy. It warmed Yeosang’s heart and soon enough he was standing between San and Wooyoung.

Yeosang put his hands on both of their shoulders, shaking them lightly, overcome with joy by the simple thought that they made it. Together. As a team. But most importantly with San and Wooyoung. With time, the two youngers became such an important part of his life, not only as teammates but also as life partners. So much was happening, so fast. Too fast maybe. The music, the lights, everything seemed to blend together in a cacophony making Yeosang’s heart beat faster. Or maybe it was just San’s warm touch on him and his sweet sad smile, his eyes on the verge of tears.

Third, came the tears.

It dawned on him as soon as he saw Wooyoung’s cheeks streaked with watermarks, glistening with the fake lights of the stage. He was shaking and covering his face, biting his lips to refrain his sobs but Yeosang could feel the way his shoulders were shaking under his palm. They had won. The thing they talked about for weeks, never-ending conversations punctuated with _‘Imagine if we win’_ but quickly dismissed with a hand as if it was impossible.

But they did it.

And suddenly Yeosang couldn’t see a thing, his sight blurred by tears. The only thing he was able to do was to bury his face between Wooyoung’s shoulder blades and grip the two men who meant more to him than anything else in the world. They shared so much pain and disappointment together during all those trainee days. But today they could proudly stand on that stage, fingers intertwined and hearts beating together.

The encore stage passed in a blur.

Yeosang faintly remembered singing at some point, maybe. He had a vague memory of Seonghwa running to Hongjoong and Yunho trying to dance despite him crying and probably not being able to see in front of him. Yeosang knew he still did a good job. But he was sure about one thing and it was the warmth of San’s hands on his shoulder and the reassuring squeeze he gave him. They exchanged a knowing look and a tight embrace before each going to hug another member.

There were so many things happening at once and Yeosang just let his body get carried by the crowd. So many people came to congratulate them and Yeosang shook so many hands, his fingers started to get sore. In what felt like mere minutes, the eight of them were already back at the dorm, their bodies prickling with excitement like kids ready to rip their Christmas presents open. They couldn’t shut up, laughing at each other for crying, being even louder than usual.

Yeosang was now squeezed between his boyfriends on the couch in their dorm. His body was still buzzing with joy and he was unable to stop stamping his feet. His body was pressed against Wooyoung who had one of his arms around his shoulder while San gradually sank to put his head on Yeosang’s lap, forcing the older to stop moving. Everything was still fuzzy and Yeosang’s heart was beating so hard in his chest.

It was like having one of those out of body experiences where Yeosang was able to see and hear everything but his brain refused to process any of it. His fingers were buried in San’s soft locks but he was scratching the younger’s scalp almost in a robotic manner. Yeosang’s eyes were glued to the trophy which was standing proudly on their coffee table and it stirred something weird in him. He shifted a bit in his seat but the soft touch of San’s hand on his thigh and the brief kiss Wooyoung left on his temple grounded him and he tried to focus on the conversation. It was mainly Hongjoong who was talking, tears in his eyes when he said to his members how happy he was to know them and to be able to work with them.

“I’m just—” he cleared his throat for a second, not trusting his voice, “I’m proud of you all, proud of us and I knew we would make it and—” It was all he managed to say before one single tear escaped from his eye and they were all crowding their leader in a flash to engulf him in a group hug. They stayed like this for a minute or so before their oldest dismissed them but not without a last hug to all of them.

Yeosang felt like floating when he went to his and Wooyoung’s shared bedroom. As if his legs were two weirdly carved wood sticks and the floor a sea of cotton. He knew his body was exhausted because of everything but his mind was racing with so many emotions and thoughts he felt like he wouldn’t be able to go to sleep.

Wooyoung went in the room first and even if he left the door open, Yeosang stopped in his tracks, lost in his thoughts. Wooyoung didn’t care or just didn’t notice and started to get change, taking off his shirt first then his pants just to wear an oversized t-shirt and his underwear. Nothing fancy to go to bed. When he turned around, Yeosang was reappearing in the room, trophy in hands. Wooyoung raised an eyebrow at that and looked confused when Yeosang put the trophy on their shared little desk next to their bunk bed and just stared at it for a moment.

Wooyoung stayed silent for a while, thinking that maybe his friend wanted to look at the prize they just won a bit longer and shrugged to himself before climbing to his top bed. His foot was only on the first ladder rung when he heard Yeosang whine his name and it made him whip his head so fast, he almost had a whiplash.

When his eyes went on Yeosang, the older was leaning on the desk, almost sitting on it but not quite and he already had one hand in his pants, clearly stroking himself. His eyes were hooded and his lips were shining in the dim light of their bedroom. Wooyoung felt a wave of heat creeping along his spine and spreading to his stomach. He immediately stepped down his ladder and, as if he was bewitched by Yeosang’s low moan of his name, directly went to the older.

“What got you like this Sangie?” Wooyoung asked voice laced with concern because it wasn’t in Yeosang’s habits to be so openly needy. Sure it happened a few times that Yeosang was the one to come to Wooyoung or San or both of them because he wanted to get a little time with them but never has he been so utterly direct. It was always light touches and side glances because Yeosang was all about seduction with his long lashes and pinkish lips.

The older shrugged at Wooyoung’s question. “I don’t know—” he cut himself with an airy moan, almost like a whisper, “I think maybe it’s the adrenaline of the win or something?”

Wooyoung nodded as if it was a good enough answer for him and caged Yeosang against the desk, his palms flat on the table and his body so close to the older’s. There was just enough space between them for Wooyoung to take a look down and have a perfect view of Yeosang’s hands moving inside his boxers, stroking lazily his cock while Wooyoung’s own dick was twitching in interest in his underwear.

“When they said we won, I kept thinking about the day you came back,” Wooyoung tore his eyes from Yeosang’s crotch to search for the older’s blown-out pupils and cocked his head on the side, brows furrowed and an evident cluelessness on his face.

Yeosang squirmed a bit between Wooyoung’s arms, tugging on his pants to get more comfortable. “The day you came to KQ _for me_ ,” Yeosang added after he found a position that seemed comfortable enough while looking straight into Wooyoung’s eyes.

The younger dancer just froze in place while his heart did that silly thing every time Yeosang reminded him of the past. It was like the little tingle you get when the lift finally stops at your floor. But ten times stronger. Or even a hundred times stronger than that. It was a whole tingle that swept over Wooyoung and made his throat close on itself.

"When we were on stage, I kept thinking about how much I wanted to suck you off as much as I wanted to do it back then when you walked through the door of our dance practice room,” Yeosang’s voice was barely above a whisper, his breathing already erratic when Wooyoung hadn’t even put a finger on him yet and it was probably one of the hottest things Wooyoung ever witnessed. Just being able to be so close to Yeosang and to feel his breath crashing on his lips were things Wooyoung would probably never get tired of seeing.

His dick twitched again in interest when Yeosang’s words finally made their way into his brain.

“Can I blow you Wooyoung? Just enough so you can fuck me and we can celebrate this first win as we should?” asked Yeosang as if Wooyoung was going to refuse him anything when he was looking at him with those kind of eyes. The eyes he fell in love with.

The younger just nodded and the next second, Yeosang was already on his knees, hands gripping his underwear just to yank it out of the way. Wooyoung felt the cold air of the room on his skin but at the same time, the hot breath of Yeosang’s mouth and he had to bite his fist not to outright moan Yeosang’s name in the calm of their dorm.

It wasn’t fair how fast Wooyoung got hard but Yeosang knew about all of his weak spots and obviously wasn’t afraid to use them against him. Yeosang took him in his hands which were already covered with his own precum and gave it a few strokes before licking it from base to tip, along the vein that ran the underside of his dick. Wooyoung tried to stop breathing to also stop the little sounds that were trying to escape his lips but he rapidly felt dizzy and just resolved to bite his tongue to shut himself up.

It’s not like the other members didn’t know they were fucking, hell, it wasn’t unusual for them to hear a few moans through the paper-thin walls but they always tried to keep it as low as possible. Wooyoung found balance with one hand in Yeosang’s hair while the other one was bunching his t-shirt just so he could see Yeosang’s nose brushing his happy trail.

“Remember when you sucked me off for the first time?”

Yeosang coughed around Wooyoung’s dick as if he had drunk water too fast and it went down the wrong pipe, surprised by the sudden question.

“Of course I do,” he replied almost hurt by the question, now stroking lazily the younger’s dick, “you finished so fast, I got cum in my eye.”

The younger snorted quickly followed by a hiss when Yeosang tugged a bit harshly on his balls. Yeosang squinted his eyes at him and Wooyoung just shrugged and smiled smugly.

“Why the sudden thought?” asked the older before going down again on Wooyoung’s dick, sucking at the tip while his hand was still sliding up and down on him.

“I was just—” an appreciative moan slipped past Wooyoung’s lips when Yeosang played with the tip of his dick with his tongue. When he looked down again, Wooyoung was met with the sight of a smiling Yeosang, teary eyes and lips shining with spit and tongue caught between his squarish teeth.

His heart did the silly thing again.

“I was just thinking that you’re still as breathtaking as you were the first time you sucked me off in that stuffy bathroom stall.” breathed Wooyoung while running his fingers along Yeosang’s high cheekbones which were clearly redder than before. The older man was taken aback with Wooyoung’s sudden confession and for a moment neither one of them said a thing. 

Wooyoung’s fingertips finally traced Yeosang’s birthmark around his left eye, touch feather-light on Yeosang’s skin, and the older cocked his head on the side. Yeosang turned his face to plant a soft kiss on Wooyoung’s wrist as if he was acknowledging him but was too shy to answer.

“You know that you don’t need to sweet talk to me when I already have your cock in my mouth right?” Yeosang ended up saying, his voice playful.

Wooyoung just shrugged again and helped the other man up when he saw Yeosang was trying to get up, his knees probably already sore because of the hardwood floor.

“I know I don’t have to,” replied Wooyoung with a grunt when Yeosang heavily leaned on him. He waited to be face to face with the older, deep brown eyes searching for Yeosang’s. “I just wanted to tell you that you’re beautiful and I’m lucky to have you in my life and I love you.”

Yeosang held his breath for a second, not knowing how to react in this situation. It wasn’t Wooyoung’s first confession, their first _‘I love you’_ just hushed under the covers on a crappy bed during their trainee days a few years before. But it was always so intense. Pupils burning with sincerity and hearts beating as one.

“I love you too, Woo,” Yeosang finally answered in a short puff of air before diving on Wooyoung’s lips, desire and passion on the tip of his tongue. They kissed for a moment, Yeosang’s fingers tugging lightly on Wooyoung’s hair while the younger’s hands were tracing circles on Yeosang’s hips. Yeosang didn’t forget to kiss Wooyoung’s pretty mole on the corner of his lips.

“And I love San,” Yeosang’s confession was so sudden but also just so natural, his lips brushing against Wooyoung’s who made an appreciative sound.

“Me too, I love San,” smirked Wooyoung before planting a quick kiss on Yeosang’s mouth, “I wish he was with us right now.”

Yeosang sighed a little, wishing the younger was also here. It wasn’t the same without San’s enthusiasm and little moans and sinful hips. But they couldn’t just barge into Yunho and San’s bedroom right now, butt naked and dicks out and except Yunho to just leave without any complaints.

“Let’s wake him up with a blowjob tomorrow morning,” proposed Yeosang, lips mirroring Wooyoung’s smirk.

“Deal.”

“Great, glad we agree and I don’t want to ruin the romantic atmosphere but I really need you to fuck me, like right now,” breathed Yeosang on Wooyoung’s lips, hips canting up to rub his erection against Wooyoung’s.

“Turn around then,” and Yeosang didn’t need more than those three words to do just that, bending over the desk and spreading his legs without any shame. While Wooyoung was looking for the lube in a box under the bed, Yeosang just shimmied out of his pants and Wooyoung turned his head right when the older gave him a seductive over-the-shoulder look. Not that it was needed, but Wooyoung duly appreciate it.

A few minutes later, Wooyoung was already two fingers deep into Yeosang who was struggling to support himself on his elbows and was biting onto his shirt to muffle his moans. The third finger got him shaking so much, Wooyoung had to grip onto his hips to help Yeosang not to collapse on himself.

“Please, p-please Wooyoung, I’m good,” Yeosang managed to stutter while Wooyoung was twisting his wrist in a way that made Yeosang’s dick spurted some precum, “just _fuck me_ , please.”

And so Wooyoung took out his hand, wiped his fingers on his own t-shirt before guiding himself at Yeosang’s entrance. Before actually doing anything, one of his hands came to rest between Yeosang’s shoulder blades and pushed down so Yeosang would lay down on the desk and it was only when his cheek was touching the cold surface that Wooyoung finally pushed into him.

Wooyoung went slowly, leaving enough time for Yeosang to adjust even if he was used to taking Wooyoung’s length. They both sighed when Wooyoung finally bottomed out, hips flushed against Yeosang’s ass. They stayed a moment like this, Yeosang involuntary clenching around Wooyoung and getting a few whimpers from the younger, making him hunch over Yeosang’s back to leave a kiss on his nape. Yeosang was ready to smack him or curse at him to finally move but when he felt Wooyoung’s hands on his hips, he braced himself but couldn’t stop his eyes to roll at the back of his head with the first move of Wooyoung’s hips.

Immediately one of his hands went to his hips, trying to find an anchor by pressing Wooyoung’s fingers with his. Wooyoung let him take his hand while setting a lazy pace, shuddering every time he was feeling Yeosang’s heat around him. Quickly the room was filled with skin slapping sounds and airy pushed out moans and Yeosang felt a single tear roll on his cheek. He thought he didn’t have more tears to shed for the day but being overwhelmed, like he was at the moment, brought salty water in his eyes. His brain was flashing him with memories from not long ago where they had to work until the eight of them couldn't even feel their feet anymore.

Days blurred into one another in his mind, hardships melted together but in the end, Wooyoung and San were always here. At the end of the road, there always was San’s eye-smile and Wooyoung’s high pitch laugh. 

One well-angled thrust from Wooyoung made him forget everything and a shot of electricity coursed through his nerves and he couldn’t stop the loud whine tumbling from his lips. That didn’t stop Wooyoung who kept abusing his prostate and in a desperate attempt to ground himself, he squeezed Wooyoung’s hand while his other hand grabbed the trophy that was still standing on their desk.

And suddenly all those ordeals they went through were all worth it. They led them to this particular day and Yeosang wouldn’t want it any other way. Everything they went through made them stronger and build something inside of them that would never disappear.

The next moment Yeosang felt Wooyoung coming deep inside of him and he whined again, softer than the one before and Wooyoung ran his hands along Yeosang’s sides whispering _‘don’t worry I got you’_ before dipping between his legs. Yeosang only needed a few jerks to come with a deep moan all over Wooyoung’s hand, clenching around Wooyoung’s dick still inside of him.

Yeosang finally felt tired, his brain finally shutting down and he stayed face down on the desk while only white noise was filling his ears. He vaguely felt Wooyoung clean up the mess between his legs and only when one of Wooyoung’s palms stroked his back did he stand up. His head was light and it spun for a second but as always Wooyoung was here to help him.

“Sleep with me tonight,” he breathed and Wooyoung smiled.

“I would have slept with you even if you didn’t ask, you know how much I need my post-sex cuddles.”

They both giggled and Wooyoung kissed him slowly, hands on both side of Yeosang’s face as if he was fragile, almost erasing how rough he was with him just a few minutes ago.

“Let’s get changed and let’s sleep, we need to rest if we want to wake up San tomorrow morning,” Yeosang nodded at that as he felt a yawn bubbling in his throat.

In a matter of seconds they both were clean and changed, already curled up in Yeosang’s bottom bed, Yeosang wrapped around Wooyoung’s back, their fingers intertwined around Wooyoung’s waist and in a few heartbeats, Yeosang was out, bathed in Wooyoung’s body heat and cradled by his steady breathing.

**Author's Note:**

> I have twitter, sfw [Hindy13](https://twitter.com/Hindy13) and nsfw [Hwrites4](https://twitter.com/Hwrites4)  
> I also have a [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/Hwrites) if anyone wants to pop in
> 
> Kudos and comments are gladly accepted uwu  
> Good morning/day/evening/night to anyone who reads this!


End file.
